Siempre mío, siempre tuyo, siempre nuestro
by OnlyOneWordComesToMind
Summary: De cada día a tu lado.
1. Insomnio

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Esta es una serie de drabbles USAMéx para la "semana OTP" del foro **Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?**_

 _Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para presentar a la familia USAMéx, un proyecto en el que trabajamos Giri-chan (administradora del ASKUSAMex en Tumblr) y yo._

 _Espero que lo disfruten._

 _ **Advertencia:** AU, OCs, mención de mpreg._

 _ **Disclaimer:** El actual fic participa en el reto especial "semana OTP" - tema del capítulo: Insomnio_

 _Axis Power Hetalia y U.S pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz_

 _El diseño de México pertenece a Nadiezda._

* * *

 **Día 1**

* * *

Conciliar el sueño en las calurosas noches de verano era un problema para Eduardo desde joven.

Ojalá lloviera, así la habitación se enfriaría y tendría una excusa para llevar una cobija hasta el estrecho colchón sobre el que él y Alfred dormían. Pero el cielo estaba despejado y no recordaba en qué caja habían guardado los cobertores antes de la mudanza.

Se levantó procurando no despertar a Alfred y bajó a la sala carente de muebles ―a excepción de un sofá que el antiguo dueño les dejó conservar. Se recostó ahí, incómodo, haciéndose un ovillo y deseando sentir el calor de una manta envolviéndolo.

Se preguntó cuántos años más tendrían que pasar para dejar de sentir ese frío que parecía nacer debajo de su piel y que no lo dejaba dormir si no era acobijado, incluso cuando hacía tanto calor que debía tomar un baño apenas despertar a causa del sudor.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en dormir, aun cuando sus ojos se negaban a quedarse cerrados por más de unos minutos. Estaba tan cansado…

Sintió el sofá hundirse y un cuerpo buscando lugar junto a él. Miró sobre su hombro, encontrándose con el rostro adormilado de Alfred, quien lo abrazó por la espalda fuertemente y besando su cabeza dijo con voz suave:

―Buenas noches, amor.

De a poco el frío desapareció, siendo reemplazado por la calidez que manaba el cuerpo y las palabras de su esposo.

―Buenas noches ―susurró también, comenzando a sentir los párpados cada vez más pesados.

El sueño no tardó en alcanzarlo. Quizás los cobertores permanecerían guardados algunas estaciones más.


	2. Nuestras mañanas

Tema del capítulo: Rituales matutinos

* * *

 **Día 2**

* * *

Eran contadas las mañanas en las que Eduardo no se levantaba antes que Alfred, incluso cuando él era el primero que salía de casa para trabajar.

Se desperezó, se vistió y salió del cuarto. Podía oler el café recién hecho y algo cocinándose en la estufa mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina, más estimulado por la visión de su esposo que por los aromas que le inundaban la nariz y le abrían el apetito.

Adoraba verlo por las mañanas. El cabello negro despeinado, los pies descalzos, y una pijama consistente de unos boxers y una playera suya. Se acercó sigiloso, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas para envolverle la cintura y descansar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

―Huele muy bien ―dijo Alfred, luego le rozó el cuello con la nariz―. Tú también hueles bien.

Dani ―como él prefería llamarlo por su segundo nombre― rió; era muy cosquilludo, y a Alfred le encantaba escucharlo reír.

―No estoy incluido en el menú esta mañana.

― ¿Y qué tal en la cena? ―preguntó coqueto, a lo que recibió una sonrisa igualmente sugerente.

Dani se giró y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Se besaron por largo rato con esa dulzura matutina que en más de una ocasión se convirtió en pasión. Al separarse, frotaron la punta de sus narices.

― ¡Qué lindo!

Ambos voltearon, topándose con los grandes ojos azules de Edward, su pequeño de siete años, quien sonreía igual que al ver su película favorita de Disney cada vez que los atrapaba en medio de sus demostraciones de afecto.

―Buenos días, cariño ―dijo Dani.

―¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ―Alfred no podía evitar sentir cierta vergüenza. Edward lo miró confundido.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Hicieron otra cosa bonita? ¿Me lo perdí?

Dani rió, y Alfred trató en vano de ocultar su sonrojo.

Tenían un pequeño admirador.


	3. De tal palo, tal astilla

Tema del capítulo: Perder al niño en el supermercado.

* * *

 **Día 3**

* * *

―¿Hola?

Había una razón muy específica por la cual no acostumbraba llevar a ninguno de los niños, a excepción de Edward, con él a hacer las compras.

―¿Hola? ¿Al?

Debió suponer que algo así sucedería. William no era un niño inquieto, pero desde muy pequeño se daba aires de independencia, sintiéndose capaz de hacerlo todo por su cuenta; desde ir solo a sus prácticas de futbol hasta cuidar de sus dos ―próximamente tres― hermanos menores sin necesidad de una niñera.

―Sólo quería saber…― ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Si sabía a dónde podría haber ido Will luego de que lo perdiera de vista en la sección de congelados? Lo único que conseguiría era preocuparlo, nada bueno para Dani y mucho menos para el bebé― Sólo quería saber cómo te sientes, amor.

Escuchó a Dani reír brevemente del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

―Estoy bien, Al. Pero los necesito de vuelta, no puedo preparar la cena sin los ingredientes.

―Sí, ya estamos en la fila ―mintió con una risita nerviosa sin dejar de mirar a todos lados en busca de la cabeza rubia de Will―. Nos vemos en un rato. Te amo. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos frenéticamente. Si no lo encontraba en los próximos minutos, pediría que lo llamaran por los altavoces. En su búsqueda chocó su carrito de compras con el de otras personas y estuvo por atropellar a un empleado, quien le advirtió que no debía correr en los pasillos del supermercado.

Se detuvo frente a la sección de electrónicos, desesperado y temiendo lo peor. Tomó su teléfono una vez más, dispuesto a llamar a Dani y confesar que había perdido a su hijo. Presionó el botón y comenzó a pensar en las palabras que usaría mientras la llamada entraba.

En eso escuchó la voz de Will.

― ¡Salta! ¡Vamos, salta!

Miró alrededor pero no conseguía verlo. Canceló la llamada y se adentró en el pasillo de las pantallas, entonces lo vio. Estaba tumbado en el suelo jugando con la versión de prueba de una consola de videojuegos. Sintió que su alma volvía a él.

―¡William! ―exclamó tratando de sonar molesto, pero con alivio explícito.

El niño volteó hacia él y se levantó rápidamente para ir a su lado.

― ¡Llegué al nivel 13! ―le contó triunfante. Claramente no sabía por lo que había hecho pasar a su padre.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó Alfred con genuino asombro― ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

No cabía duda de que eran padre e hijo.


	4. Silencio

Tema del capítulo: Reconciliación después de una pelea y ley del hielo.

* * *

 **Día 4**

* * *

Dicen que cuando los niños pasan mucho tiempo callados debes prepararte para encontrar un desastre allí por dónde han pasado sus pies.

Eso lo sabía muy bien.

Así eran los días en los que Will llevaba a casa a sus amigos de la escuela o del equipo de futbol; e incluso Ed, siendo tan ordenado, causaba un completo desorden en la cocina cada vez que las hijas de los vecinos lo visitaban con ese horno de juguete que tanto les gustaba.

Pero cuando se trataba de Frederick las cosas eran un tanto diferentes. Y en ocasiones eso provocaba tensión en sus padres.

Aquel día no cruzaron una sola palabra desde temprano. Se dedicaron a hacer lo mismo de todas las mañanas en silencio, sin otra interacción que no fuera totalmente necesaria. No se miraron, y tampoco se despidieron con un beso, como era su costumbre, antes de que Alfred saliera a trabajar.

Todo bajo la mirada indiferente del más pequeño de sus hijos, quien dejó la mitad de su desayuno en el plato y se instaló en la mesita de la sala para dibujar.

Eduardo lo observó tomar una crayola a la vez y dejarla exactamente en donde estaba antes de tomar otra. A Frederick le encantaba dibujar y se enojaba si lo interrumpías ―una de tantas razones por las que, en más de una ocasión, había pateado a Will. Todo lo demás parecía aburrirlo o fastidiarlo. Eso y su recurrente mutismo les preocupaba por igual, aunque él se esforzaba por no demostrarlo, y era una de las razones por las que no se hablaron en toda la mañana.

―Deberíamos llevarlo al pediatra ―decía Al más veces de las que él lo escuchaba.

―Conoce las palabras, Al ―respondía exasperado―. Incluso aprendió a escribir antes que sus compañeros de preescolar.

―Pero no habla, Dani. Tiene cuatro años y no lo hemos escuchado hablar.

Así que cedió, y obtuvieron una información que desencadenó en una discusión y en el ignorarse mutuo de esa mañana. Quería llamarlo, pero no quería resolver el asunto por teléfono.

Y no tuvo que hacerlo.

Cuando Alfred regresó por la tarde, bajó del auto tan deprisa que dejó la puerta abierta, cruzó la entrada de la casa e hizo que los niños se sobresaltaran cuando se lanzó a abrazarlo.

―Lo siento ―dijo, y Eduardo no entendía porqué se disculpaba cuando no había tenido la culpa de nada. Respondió a su abrazo, disculpándose también y dándole el beso que el orgullo le había impedido al iniciar el día.

Frederick entró en la cocina en ese momento. Fue hacia ellos y tras hacerse de su atención dijo con una voz queda y monótona:

―Tengo hambre…

De verdad habrían querido que su primera palabra fuera "papá", pero a esas alturas hasta una palabrota los habría alegrado tanto como lo estaban.


	5. Atracción

Tema: Lavandería.

* * *

 **Día 5**

* * *

Cuando Alfred se detuvo frente al ventanal de la lavandería no esperaba quedarse tanto tiempo mirando. Pero tampoco quería irse, no cuando tenía oportunidad de contemplar algo tan hermoso.

¿Lo habría notado alguien? ¿Lo habría notado la persona a la que observaba sin siquiera parpadear?

Ojalá que no, así podría seguir allí un rato más sin parecer un loco o un acosador.

Reparó en cada detalle de ese rostro. Los ojos almendrados, la nariz fina, los labios arqueados, como si una sonrisa aguardara en ellos, y la expresión desenfadada que ejercía en él un magnetismo al que se rendiría más que gustoso.

Siguió sus movimientos con atención. Incluso el modo en que traspasaba su peso de una pierna a la otra mientras esperaba con los brazos cruzados parecía un acto de seducción.

Alfred suspiró, cautivado por las formas y los colores que conformaban el cuerpo de esa persona para la que él sólo tenía un nombre: El amor de mi vida.

O quizás, sólo _Dani_.

No supo en qué momento Dani volteó hacia él, pero sonrió ampliamente cuando lo invitó a ir su lado con un ademán.

Quién diría que podía enamorarse de su esposo más de una vez al día.


	6. Familia

Tema: Paternidad.

* * *

 **Día 6**

* * *

― ¡Ya regresamos!

― ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Cómo está Eduardo? ―preguntó Matthew. Se había ofrecido a cuidar de los niños mientras ellos estaban en el hospital.

―Estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación ―respondió Eduardo entrando delante de Alfred, quien sujetaba el portabebés con un mano mientras con la otra mantenía cerca a su agotado esposo.

Escucharon pasos bajando rápidamente por la escalera mientras tomaban asiento en la sala.

― ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo! ―Ed frenó a mitad de la sala y se acercó al portabebés con cuidado. Sus ojos destellaron en cuando vio a su nuevo hermanito. Reprimió su emoción por temor a despertarlo, pero su sonrisa era tan grande que se notaba incluso cuando se cubría la cara con las manos ― ¡Es tan lindo!

―Hazme espacio, yo también quiero verlo. Hola Andrew ―saludó Will en voz baja, sentándose cerca de los pies de sus padres―. Yo soy tu hermano mayor, así que tendrás que hacer lo que diga cuando crezcas.

Ed rodó los ojos, todavía con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Will no le prestó atención y, tocando el brazo de su hermano, agregó:

―Te voy a cuidar. Si alguien te molesta, lo golpearé. Nadie se me mete con mis hermanos.

Dani sonrió. Se inclinó hacia su hijo mayor y le besó la cabeza, consiguiendo apenarlo un poco. Alfred soltó una breve risa y alcanzó a ver a Frederick, que observaba desde las escaleras con expresión estoica. Se levantó dispuesto a convencerlo de bajar.

― ¿No quieres venir a conocer a tu hermanito?

Frederick le dirigió una mirada rápida a su padre, luego la desvió hacia sus zapatos. Parecía inseguro, como cada vez que se enfrentaba a una situación nueva. Inseguro y asustado. Alfred estaba por decirle algo más a su pequeño cuando el bebé despertó y comenzó a llorar. Volteó hacia la sala y luego hacia Frederick. Temía que el ruido hiciera que se negara a estar cerca de su hermanito o lo estresara al grado de provocarle una crisis.

No supo cómo reaccionar en el momento, pero parecía que Frederick sí. El niño se puso de pie y bajó a la sala, se acercó al portabebés antes de que Dani pudiera tomar a Andy en brazos para calmarlo, y sostuvo su manita.

― Ya, ya…―murmuró, haciendo que el bebé poco a poco dejara de llorar.

―Creo que no tienen de qué preocuparse ―les dijo Mathew a su hermano y a Dani, que miraban sorprendidos a su hijo.

― ¿Estás feliz, tesoro? ―le preguntó Dani a Frederick. Él asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

Alfred se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro.

―Estoy muerto ―se quejó. Dani lo miró con una ceja levantada.

―Sí, las ultimas horas debieron ser muy duras para ti ―dijo sarcástico. Su esposo le sonrió a modo de disculpas.

Matthew rió. Visitar a la familia de su hermano siempre lo ponía de buen humor.


	7. Entre sueños

Tema del capítulo: Acurrucados.

* * *

 **Día 7**

* * *

― ¿Quieres que busque los cobertores?

―No ―respondió Dani hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su esposo―. Estoy bien así.

Alfred le besó la cabeza, aspirando el aroma de su champú mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Había un momento alrededor de las once de la noche en el que iban a su habitación y se acurrucaban en la cama hasta quedarse dormidos. A veces conversaban de cosas sin importancia; otras se dedicaban a intercambiar caricias; y otras más les bastaba con sentir sus cuerpos entrelazados en las sábanas, arrullándose por el calor, la respiración y los latidos del otro.

―Al… ―murmuró Dani adormilado.

― ¿Hm?

―Deberíamos casarnos.

Alfred sonrió divertido. Cuando Dani comenzaba a quedarse dormido hablaba de lo primero que le cruzara la mente, así se tratara de algo que ya había sucedido diez años atrás, como lo era su matrimonio.

― ¿En serio lo crees? ―preguntó Alfred, siguiéndole la corriente a su somnoliento esposo. Dani asintió al tiempo que él le apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente―. Entonces, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Dani ya se habían cerrado, pero sus labios se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa antes de rendirse completamente al sueño.

―Sí ―respondió―. Te amo…

En la mañana lo sorprendería con una improvisada luna de miel.

.

* * *

Bien, con esto concluyen los siete días del reto "Semana OTP". Quiero agradecerles a todos los que lo leyeron, a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su comentario y a quienes no. Espero que les haya gustado.

Escribir estos drabbles me dio el empujón para continuar con los fics que he dejado inconclusos, como "Apareces tú". Y también me ha motivado a querer escribir más de la familia usamex. Estoy planeando hacer otra compilación de drabbles acerca de ellos, que más probablemente podrán ver en Tumblr, donde también me encontrarán como Seiryu Hiro.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
